Mirage
by ren-hatake
Summary: Nykee Stark, the younger sister of Tony Stark has been having visions of an unknown threat to man-kind and also herself. Steve x OC
1. Little Stark

Nykee walked along the city of New York with her handy walking cane, humming under her breath, she smirked at the few strings of thoughts that would whizz by on occasion. If the cane didn't give away that she couldn't see then the cloth that was tied around her eyes definitely told the world that she was blind. Her sensitive ears caught the side stepping of most people as she politely said, "Pardon me."

The looks on their faces was something she had to imagine; pure shock, uneasiness, or sympathy that a blind woman was walking on her own with no assistance. The woman wasn't crippled for God's sakes, but it was a wonderful way to pick up men when needed.

In all honesty, she didn't even have to rely on her walking cane, with her expertise and her gifts she is able to walk on her own, but that would give people a heart attack seeing a blind woman with no cane or guide dog, they would immediately call someone to pick her up. Nykee wanted to avoid that at all cost. Playing around with her cane, she padded around with the long stick as she bumped into something hard.

Pursing her lips, she lifted her cane towards the object as she heard a yell of protest, "Oh, my apologies, dear sir, I had no idea you were there." A natural sweet smile curved on her pink lips in a random direction towards the man.

Obviously, the man didn't realize that he just yelled at a blind woman as he replied, "Um, it's not a problem…let me help you walk across the street?" There they go again, wanting to help the disabled. Nykee wasn't going to pass up walking with a decent man as she surfed his mind for a few seconds before she looped her arm around his, "Why thank you kind sir. You are too sweet for you own good."

As the pair walked across the street, Nykee conversed with the man so naturally that the stiff arm that was looped around hers gradually softened. She was aware that they crossed the street a few minutes ago and now walking along the busy sidewalk of New York City. So, she took it into consideration and tossed the question out there, "If you aren't busy, would you be so kind to drop me off at my apartment. It gets pretty rough sometimes wandering around on my own and taking a cab can be so expensive sometimes."

If she had the ability to bat her lashes at him, she would have done it in a heartbeat, fortunately for her, her ability to act sweetly and naturally around men made them more lenient towards her. Nykee wouldn't pick a random asshole off the street; she would make sure that he was sweet enough to help her out if needed.

When she heard the man say, "I'll walk you home, but first I never got to introduce myself. I'm Brandon." Sliding his other hand over her own as a greeting gesture, she smiled softly as she responded, "Nice to meet you Brandon, I'm Nykee."

She heard a pause in his voice before the tint of amusement filled his voice, "Nykee? As in the shoe?"

Nykee laughed at the common question, "No, actually I was named after the Greek goddess Nike, but we can say I was named after the shoe. My brother does call me Reebok from time to time as a joke." Knowing she had to keep a smooth and playful tone in her voice to keep the man relaxed, he laughed as he escorted her towards a cab for them to take.

Since it was the lovely city of New York, it took a while to catch one and feeling another's mind trying to steal the cab from them, Nykee quickly shouted, "Are you really going to steal a cab from a blind woman?" looking in the direction of the person that paused in fright seeing what they were about to do. Smiling in victory, Brandon and Nykee took the taxi to her apartment as she continued to hear his inner thoughts.

The blind woman couldn't help, but smirk as she stepped out of the car and led Brandon to her apartment. After the two were finished, Nykee escorted Brandon out of her room wearing only a large Black Sabbath shirt. "Thanks for the wonderful time." Nykee said with a hint of a smile as she felt Brandon kiss one of her dimpled cheeks.

"Me too." He muttered on her skin.

As they walked closer to the front door, the black haired woman smiled at her visitor that was on the other side of the door. Opening it, Nykee gleamed in joy, "Hey Pep! How's it going?" Brandon felt out of place as he awkwardly waved at the red head before telling Nykee good bye one more time as he headed down the hallway.

Pepper gaze followed the stranger before her eyes traveled back towards the half-naked woman. Sensing Pepper's gaze she said, "I know you think what I am doing is inexcusable, that I should know better than to follow in the footsteps of my beloved brother, but guess what? I love sex as much as the next person and having sexual intercourse is healthy for the mind, body, and spirit. Also, I can feel my blood pressure significantly decreasing after that mind blowing experience."

Pepper sighed as she shook her head as the nature of Nykee reappeared; it wasn't unusual for the young woman to have monologues with herself as her telepathic ways roam the minds of the people surrounding her. Luckily, she was aware that she cannot talk to everyone like that and only to certain people.

"Mind if I come in?"

Nykee pushed the door with her hand as she bowed, "After you milady."

Pepper chuckled as she entered the small living space, letting her blue eyes roam around, "Tony wouldn't approve of this living space, you are aware of that right? It was hard en-" she was cut off as Nykee finished.

"It was hard enough that I was transferred here a year after our parents died. I know, but it was his choice to send me off to boarding school…his sweet, innocent, perfect, _blind_ sister. Of course, we both know that Tony had some inner demons he had to deal with instead of playing legal guardian. I'm just glad that he didn't leave me under the custody of that ugly old bald man he called a friend." Nykee pranced around the apartment towards her equally small bedroom to get dressed.

There was no need for someone like her to have a large living space, Nykee never had the need or urge to spend her money on something grand as a penthouse or some fancy flat. She was content with what she has and knowing Tony, he would destroy her apartment and drag her to live with him or some group home that had better living conditions.

"You mean Obadiah?" Pepper reminded the younger Stark as she rummaged through her closet and felt the material of the jeans; she yanked it off the hanger and slid them on.

"Yeah him." she pretended she didn't remember his name as she padded through her drawer as she felt for the color code stitched letters inside the socks, finally finding a pair she wanted. Nykee smiled knowing she had rainbow colored feet as she exited the small room sensing Pepper following her. Despite, her being independent Pepper always felt the need to make sure that she was okay and it took some time for the red head to be comfortable hanging around Nykee.

A giggled passed through her lips as she remembered the day, she burst through the door as she introduced herself as Tony's sister. It was the first of less than a handful of times that she visited her brother at his West Coast home.

"So," Nykee started as she offered Pepper anything to drink which the blue eyed woman politely declined, "How's the old geezer doing? Alive and kicking, I presume?" turning her head in Pepper's direction and within seconds information spilled into her own mind as she spewed out, "Tony has requested me to see him for his big project opening, huh? About time that big monstrosity of a thing is up and running, but sadly I don't think I will be able to make it."

Pepper pursed her lips as she sat down cautiously at the dainty looking chair, "I'm sure that you can clear your schedule if you wanted to."

"I could, but I am expecting someone and I don't want to rain on Tony's shiny red and gold parade. Send him my regards, will you?" Sending her a smile, shoving on her converse and black coat as she held out her hand for Pepper to give her, her handy dandy cane, "Thank you so much and tell Tony if he even thinks about interrupting me while I am at work, I will personally shave that ugly goatee that he proclaims is sexy."

Nykee shivered at the ugly thing that he loved so much, flick the cane, it extended to its full length, "Mind walking with me, Ms. Potts or shall I say future Mrs. Stark." As Pepper followed her out the door and locking it behind her, she laughed when Pepper retorted.

The black haired woman scoffed, "Oh please, you want a pretty chunk of ice on your finger for a few months now. You can't hide anything from me." She tapped her temple with a smirk playing on her lips. Pepper blushed, happy that Nykee had no way of knowing how red she got, but the chuckle that left her lips made her think the younger Stark had somewhat of an idea of her look, "And no I refuse to be your Sylvia Browne and look into your future. There is no good in that."

Nykee truly believed that looking into the future was some form on cheating unless it was for the best; she has honed her skills of precognition, but to an extent. She cannot look for further than a few months and sometimes her visions come in the spur of the moment.

"I wasn't going to as—" Pepper paused as she saw Nykee stand quietly with no facial expressions, as those few seconds passed by that felt like hours, Pepper inched closer to the psychic as she murmured, "What did you see?" her blue eyes held curiosity while Nykee pursed her lips in concentration.

"Tell Tony to lay off the New York pizza, he's going to have a heart attack one day and we can't have that, can we?" Nykee giggled hearing how disappointed she was that her vision wasn't something useful, "I can't control my visions, you know that and seeing a version of Tony that looks like Jabadahut is something I rather not deal with. He's a bit crankier when he turns into a butterball." She whispered to Pepper as she spun in the opposite direction of the woman.

"See you in a few days." Nykee shouted as she wandered down the busy streets of New York, hearing the grumbling of her stomach, "Now _I_ want some pizza."

"Can anyone share with the class the importance of the book I asked you all to read?" Nykee questioned as her heels clicked across the front of the classroom, "Aaaany takers?" there was silence again as she felt all of her students' minds engaged into the question except for one person.

"You know," Nykee started as she walked up the steps of the classroom with ease, "One Hundred Years of Solitude isn't a difficult read and it's fairly short to what I have asked of you. Four-hundred and thirty-two pages filled with interesting material and no one can share with me a little snippet of what they gathered from the four-hundred and plus paged book?"

Then a small voice from the opposite side muttered something, Nykee perked up as she voiced, "Ms. Perry, why don't you share your thoughts with the class since you so kindly whispered something under your breath." The woman stepped into one of the aisles as she stepped closer towards the sarcastic remark of the young college girl. Flustered, the girl answered, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh don't be like that. I wanna know. I care about what you think about the book and maybe you can jump start this dead beat conversation I am already having with myself." Perry sat in silence as Nykee swiveled around towards the back of the class to her original destination.

"As to what I was saying…" clenching the hardcover book in her hands as she swung the book beneath the desk of the student, startling him from his sleep. Hearing him choke back the saliva that he accumulated from his mouth, Nykee pouted, "Did I scare you? My apologies, I just couldn't hear myself thinking with you snoring like a hippo. Do you have any input on the book I asked you to read?"

"I do." breaking her train of thought as she pursed her lips at the voice, "To think that you would pick this book about the chronicle situation of life and death surrounding humankind is a bit morbid, don't you think?"

"Mr. Stark, so glad for you to join us." clicking her tongue as she walked towards her brother, "What brings you into my domain?" Tony glanced around the classroom as he remembered his detest for classrooms, he wasn't fond of someone bossing him around, especially teachers. "I think today will be a short class. You are all dismissed for the day, now scram." Waving the students off as they rushed out before their teacher retorted that there will be no such thing.

Nykee sighed as she sat on one of the long tables, "Knew you would interrupt my class despite my threats of shaving your goatee off to make you look like _real_ man."

"First of all, that is an empty threat. You can't cut anything you can't see." Tony waved his hand in front of her face, with quick reflexes, Nykee caught his hand, "I'm going to act nice today and ask what you want from me."

"That's so kind of you." Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm aware of the fact that his sister already discovered why he was here the moment he was within her telepathic range. "Pepper told me what you said and I have to say that was an ass move. I'm not going to get fat and to compare me to some colossal-"

"Get to the point Tony."

Tony shoved his hands into his pockets as he scour around the classroom making sure there was no one around and when Nykee confirmed that his hunch was correct, he proceeded. "When you were with Pepper…what did you see?"

"I saw you scarfing down pizza in your Rosie O'Donnell pig eating face." The older Stark's uncertainty crept into Nykee's mind as she heard how he didn't believe her. "Nykee." She groaned hearing her full name coming out his mouth, it sounded weird when he said it. It brought back memories when they were younger and he would always stick to her full name when he was serious. She actually missed her nickname at the moment, Reebok didn't sound so bad.

Nykee bit her lip as she hunched over with clasped hands, "What I saw wasn't that clear. It was pretty vague…I only saw some weird shape of a person or living being towering over me like some mad man." She stopped trying to remember her vision as Tony coaxed her to continue.

"Carry on."

Clearing her throat, she fixed her blazer, "Usually visions leave me a bit fatigue or a bit loopy and disoriented and if it is powerful enough, it can knock me unconscious…none of that happened, it just left behind this daunting feeling. This…uneasiness and paranoia washed over me like I can feel that being or deity breathing down my neck."

It brought shivers down her spine just thinking about her vision, whatever or whoever it was wanted her. She can feel the lust for power, to pick and prod her to see what makes her tick and to figure out her strengths and weaknesses. That was all it took for Tony to grab her by the shoulders to say, "No ifs ands or buts, you are living with me from now on. Whatever this is, we can find out together. Got it?"

Nykee nodded in compliance content for the lack of eyes because Tony would have clearly seen how terrified it left her. It was the strangest and haunting thing she has ever discovered during a vision and she didn't like it.

* * *

**Another brilliant idea popped into my head and I couldn't help, but post the first chapter on here. This will be Post Avengers and I created a brand new threat of my own creation so I am super excited about that! :D Any thoughts about Nykee? Reviews are welcome **


	2. Another One

"Welcome back Ms. Stark."

The familiar British voice made Nykee smirk as she lifted her head up like he was an actual person, "JARVIS, my man. It has been _far_ too long. Hey, can I ask you if the Iron Giant made the accommodations in my room?" tilting her head as she heard the elevator ding, she was fully aware that someone was going to bring up her things later on, which she appreciate, but she had this knack for not having others _touching_ her things.

It must be a Stark thing, Tony can't handle people giving him things and Nykee can't handle people touching her things. Pushing her pet peeve behind her, she focused on her best friend when she lived in the Stark household before she went on to boarding school.

"Yes he has. Mr. Stark had your room prepped and ready for quite a while now."

The younger Stark quirked a brow as she leaned on the railing inside the elevator as she asked, "How long?" the quick witted computer answered, "You already know the answer, Ms. Stark." She did, hearing Tony's thoughts the minute she was a few blocks away from the tower. To think that Tony's inner voice is as _loud_ and obnoxious as his outer one, hard to believe that the man landed someone like Pepper. Nykee firmly believes that her brother had the same thoughts running through his mind.

When the elevator came to a stop, she stepped out as she heard her heels click on the marble floor, "Wow! This place is huge!" the echo around the place took longer to get back to her than usual and if possible Nykee can feel how spacious this place was.

As the loud inner thoughts of her tin man of a brother came along, his voice echoed in the room as he welcomed her, "Reebok, I welcome you to my beautiful adobe. Care for a drink?" She scoffed as she answered, "When am I never ready to drink?" trailing behind Tony as she continued chatting, "So where is this Jolly Green Giant that keeps popping into your head? Or wait, he's in the confinement of a lab, brings back the old days…" she turned her head as Tony poured the brandy into a glass, "He's quite the dark one, isn't he?"

Before Tony could say anything, she continued, "Alright, I'll stop prodding his mind. Don't want the other guy to pop out and pay me a visit. I rather not have Mr. Hyde on my ass right now." Nykee muttered a thanks as she took the cup from Tony, taking a large sip as she sighed in relief, "Is this Cognac?" feeling the deep rich taste draw through her throat. "You sure know how to spoil a woman."

"Anything for my baby sister." Tony answered with a sarcastic smile on his face, he knew that from now on he had to be mindful of what he thought about. Nykee didn't know the definition of privacy when it comes to reading someone's thoughts, it was second nature to her and seeing that it was another way of letting her 'see', he couldn't stop her. It came with the territory, but don't let it fool you, even after all these years it still irked him when she went onto those long monologues by herself while he stood there as she plucked his every thought.

One way he dealt with her was a good bottle of liquor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Tony winced at the impact of her fist on his bicep.

Nykee frowned, "That was for being a jackass." _Right,_ he thought cursing at himself for letting his mind slip. Like he said before, he has to be careful what he said around her. "Show me your so called beautiful adobe." As her head turned from side to side as if she was soaking in all the scenery around her, Tony led her towards the first floor of the tower to let her get familiar with each room.

"Is your lab still boys only?" a chuckle left her lips as she remembered the sad excuse that Tony gave her when she wanted to watch him as he worked on his projects. She would puff out her cheeks when he gave the oldest answer in the book by saying boys only. Nykee felt around the space as her mind caught on to the big guy that was a few floor below them, the suppressed rage and loneliness. "-this is your room."

Stepping into the large space, she spread her arms out as she walked around the room, "Spacious, just like I asked…the atmosphere seems friendly." She couldn't see Tony rolling his eyes as he saw his baby sister test the room out for her liking.

"Alright." Bringing him back to his attention, a grin was displayed on her lips as she said, "When do I meet this Bruce fellow?"

Tony smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, "Right now. He isn't working on anything important at the moment and talking to someone other than his billionaire friend and DIY would be good for him despite him-"

"Despite what? Only having more than a handful of friends? He has more than he needs." Nykee observed as she saw flashes of a group of people whizzing in Tony's mind. Clicking her tongue, she trailed beside her brother as he had her follow him out of the room and down towards the lower level of where Bruce lived. Nykee's thoughts blurred anything that Tony was chatting about as they rode down the elevator to the Jolly Green Giant's level.

Her brother didn't have to go through the whole process of telling her his thoughts about Bruce because she already knew. She was fully aware that Tony finds Bruce amusing and captivated by the fact that the quiet physicist had a tight lid on his anger management issues which were massive by the thoughts that were displayed in his head.

Nykee felt anger pushing through her subconscious making her pull back from the head of the brilliant scientist they were about to visit. It wouldn't be wise to comfortably rack through his brain like it was some kind of library, Bruce was delicate in every state, mental and physically, so if she ever had to enter his mind, she made a mental note to tip toe around his mind instead of stomping around like an arrogant child.

When the fresh breeze hit her face as the elevator opened, the new smell of chemicals was quickly replaced by the extensive Pine-Sol and 409 scents. "Yo Bruce." Tony hollered making the quiet man drop what he had delicately had in his hand. Nykee heard glass breaking as a low curse from the scientist, cocking her head to the side she easily stepped forward as she felt the uneasiness coming off of Bruce in waves. Sticking her hand out, she smiled politely, "Hi Bruce! I'm Nykee Stark. It's a pleasure to meet the popular green giant Tony keeps rambling on about."

Bruce gave the younger woman a puzzled look before taking her hand gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." He was never bothered by the fact that Tony comes up with numerous of nicknames for him, but hearing the familiar surname that was shared with the snarky billionaire, he questioned, "Are you related to Tony by any chance?"

It could be near coincidence that this woman shared the same nickname and hoping it wasn't some woman that Tony decided to hook him up with because of his lack of entertainment he doesn't give himself. There was a reason why Bruce wasn't close to anyone and Tony knew that, he just didn't give a damn.

The obviously blind woman smirked, placing a hand on her hip before she responded, "What gave it away? My blindly good looks that Tony got from me or my last name that we share?"

They both heard Tony scoff as he stood beside his baby sister, "Dream on. If anything, you got your good looks from _me_." Nykee looked amused as she pinned Tony with her retort, "So you are finally admitting that you are _older_? Glad to see that you have come to your senses." She then turned towards Bruce with a light smile on her face, "I tell ya, it was hard getting gramps over here to deal with his issues of being old and now that he has passed denial I can gladly say he can move on to acceptance. Embrace your oldness."

"Old_ness_? That isn't even a word, Nyk."

"It is too."

"Just because you said it doesn't make it official."

Bruce's eyes flickered to each sibling as he grimly thought, _Dear God. Now there is __**two**__ of them._ He had high hopes that Nykee wasn't anything like her older brother, but once she opened that mouth a second time around, it was all shot out the window. Nykee almost the same personality as Tony, but she seem a little more polite.

"I'm not _old_."

"Really?" Nykee raised a brow as her hand tugged on the strands of his slightly peppered hair, "So what is this? A fashion statement to old men everywhere? That the salt and pepper look is the new hip thing for being young?" a small laugh tumbled out of her lips before she ignored her older brother's retort that has been going on for more than what seemed like to her an hour. She then focused on the quiet man that was standing right behind her, lowering her head down to his feet and gradually raising it up as if she was checking him out with her 'eyes'.

"Hmmm. You're not that bad looking. Are all of you this hot or are you just an exception?" Nykee's pink lips tugged into a smirk sensing the shyness of Bruce come forward. From the information that she gained from her small mental experience around his mind, she knew that he was withdrawn from people in general until the chaos that happened not too long ago.

"Why are you being so disturbing?" Tony grabbed his sister's shoulders as he turned her away from the blushing scientist as he directed her towards the door, "Go play somewhere else while the adults get back to work. I release thee." Pushing Nykee towards the exit before closing the door behind him.

Nykee snorted as she leaned on the door as she shouted, "If you are about to have man sex with Bruce, at least wear protection! Don't want our loveable green beast to get any STD's from you." A chuckle left her lips as she heard something else being dropped. Refraining from having Bruce die from embarrassment, she wandered towards the elevator since this was Bruce's floor. She would explore what contents he had in his living space, but having a small essence of who he is, she doubt she would find anything interesting to play with.

Once she stepped into the elevator, she politely asked Jarvis to send her to the lobby. He complied with her wishes as she quickly added to inform her brother that she has wandered around the city on her own. Then when she stepped out into the open city, she frowned seeing that she forgot her purse on the top floor along with her cane.

Shrugging it off, she mumbled, "Oh well. At least I get to scare some people today."

Without a second thought, Nykee wandered around the neighborhood her brother lived in. It wasn't the side of town that she lived in seeing that she resided in a dainty old apartment building while this was lavished with whatever crap her brother added to his hideous Stark designed tower. The neighborhood was probably nice and hearing the thoughts of others made her grin at the random remarks people made each day.

Like one of them was thinking about checking the smell of her armpit to see if that was the source of the horrible stench that filled the air. Or maybe the man that was thinking about having a threesome with two other women without his wife. If people were aware of what others were thinking, she doubted the human species would cease to exist.

She was so distracted by the thoughts in her head, she _almost_ forgot the rumbling her stomach made for the seventh time. _Pizza, pizza. Where is some good pizza?_ Her mind started to go through the information that she held over the years, she may not be as smart as Tony, but she was good at memorization because of her disability. Once she remembered a decent place around the area, with the help of a few people she plucked memories from, she hailed a taxi before she ran into trouble.

Her nose scrunched up in disgust as smoke filled her nostrils, she waved her hand in front of her, "Hey, do you mind not smoking while you're driving?"

The rude driver scoffed, "I can do whatever I want, lady." Nykee refrained from bashing his skull on the side of the window. It wouldn't be wise because one, he was driving and two because she was in the car with him and she might just kill herself in the process over something stupid. Rolling down the windows, she stuck her head out most of the way before reaching her destination.

She played the blind card as she threw the money at him as she hollered, "Thanks for shortening my life span by ten years." She slammed the door behind her before she walked towards around for a bit. Nykee may know most of New York, but this side of town she wasn't familiar with. Getting someone's attention she asked where the specific pizza parlor was at and the kind woman helped her in the right direction.

Finally as she entered the beautiful place, her stomach and heart started to sing as the familiar smell of cheese, tomato sauce, and yeast hit her nostrils in powerful waves. Nykee had to refrain from drooling as one of the waiters helped her to a table, "Would you like something to drink while you decide on what you like to order?"

"Just water please."

As she tapped her fingers along the laminated menu, when the waiter set down her glass of water it probably made him realize the cloth that was wrapped around her eyes prohibiting her from seeing. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you are blind, would you like me to help you with your order?"

"That would be nice." Nykee heard the list of what they had to offer before she settled with pepperoni pizza and half of it with jalapeños. She smiled as she commented on her choice reading the confusion in the waiter's mind, "I feel a little spicy today." The waiter gave her a stiff smile before informing her that her meal will be out shortly.

She wanted to scoff at the horrible promise that he gave her, if it was authentic then it would take more than what he estimated and sensing how packed the place was, she was no fool. As she scanned the area, her telepathic powers led her to a wonderful set of memories. The main colors that consist of this person was red, white, and blue. Her mind flew under radar as she was taken back to what seems like the 1930's or late 20's as the vintage clothing the kids were wearing while a short fragile blond boy playing with a clearly healthy boy while a larger group of kids were yards away from them.

Nykee closed off the memory as she pursed her lips, knowing who this fragile boy was from the memories she saw from her dear brother. Sometimes, he was far too easy to read his mind. As she felt for her waiter's thoughts coming closer, she quickly snatched the end of his sleeve making him jump as she asked, "Would you mind having my order being moved to that table over there? I think I found someone I know." Offering a signature smile of hers that won many men's hearts.

Within seconds, the waiter complied as he grabbed her drink as walked her over to the other table she pointed at. Once he set the drink down, she thanked him before settling across from the puzzled man in front of her. Leaning her head on her palm, she smirked, "Hello Spangles. So glad I finally get to meet you."

* * *

**Thank you for the support of my new story. It means a lot to me and sorry for leaving a cliff hanger on this haha, didn't want to introduce everyone on the same chapter and the banter between Tony and Nykee amused me a little too much. I find that a tiny bit sad.**

**Anyways for the awesome people that reviewed  
**

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (I'm curious myself since I only figured out the villain of this story, but not the romance part haha that always just happens on the spur of the moment. :D she finally met our Spangles yay!)**  
**

**Laurafxox** (I know writing about Tony having a sister a little overused or him having a family member being a part of the story, but I think mine is going to be slightly different or I hope it would be. I can say that they are all living in the Stark tower, well some of them are. So we'll see how Steve handles Nykee on the first meeting.)

**R. ** (I have to say thank you so much for your kind review. It means a lot to me that you shared your view on my character. I think Nykee is unique as well and has her own personality that separates her from the rest. I thought it would be amusing to have a power that has been really over used in any super hero story and have a twist to it, having the main character blind. I'm flattered that you find her funny, I find her funny too.)


	3. Do I Offend You Captain?

Steve sat there in shock as a random woman sat right across from him with a flirty smile as she said, "Hello Spangles, so glad to finally meet you." A piece of cloth was wrapped around her eyes made it clear that this woman couldn't see, but he was intrigued how she knew who he was without ever meeting him before…

Or have they?

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

The captain was confused if he ever met this woman and if he ever did, he was sure that he would have recognized her.

She smiled at his utter confusion as she sensed him racking his brain for any information of them meeting one another; it was funny thing to witness, so she decided to play a little game. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, "I can't believe you don't remember me? We had so much fun the last time we saw each other and to think for one second I can come over here with utter confidence that you would actually recognize me…I am such an idiot for thinking such a thing."

Nykee almost smirked when Steve went into an apologetic rant, "My apologies, ma'am. I wish I could remember you, but I have been so wrapped up in so many things nothing seems to be coming back to me at the moment. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please forgi-" He froze when Nykee couldn't hold in her laughter any longer.

As her laugh slowly faded, she smiled widely, "It's too much fun to mess with you, Mr. Rogers. We haven't met before, but I do know about you. My father talked about you _a lot._ Nykee Stark at your service." She reached her hand across the table for him to shake.

Of course, she didn't get the reaction she was hoping for as Steve let out an incredulous confusing sound, "_Stark?_ Are you related to Tony Stark, by any chance?"

Nykee beamed, "So you know my brother?" The woman couldn't help herself, but play around with him, she knew fully well that Steve and Tony knew of each other and seeing that Steve's mind had respect for her brother after what has happened in the past, there was still tension between them. That served an interesting concept in her mind. "I see that you aren't very fond of my bro, hm?"

"Kind of." Steve wanted to be considerate seeing that Nykee was related to the billionaire, hard to imagine since she looks _nothing_ like her brother and if she did all he can imagine was her having that annoying weird facial hair; that alone gave him shivers.

Thankfully, Nykee had long jet black hair for starters that reached to her chest, plump rosy lips and her smile was more endearing than her brother's that is for sure. She probably looks more like her mother…

Nykee sensed the change of atmosphere as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Hey there, stop being so negative. You are freaking me out with your pessimism and how dare you imagine me with that ugly fugly goatee Tony has. Yes, I do look more like my mother and thank you for looking at my chest, I thought it wouldn't catch your attention since you're all s_weet_ and all."

"How did you…what are you?" Steve muttered.

The blind woman clasped her fingers together as she thanked the waiter that finally placed her pizza in the middle of the table. Grabbing a slice of pizza, she took a bite before answering, "The best thing that has ever happened to you." Taking another bite of her slice of heaven, muttering how good it was to have New York style pizza.

Steve contemplated on all the options of what she was and he was pretty sure he had a good guess because of the information that he gathered over the time he woken up. "You're correct, I am _that._ I hope you realize that I rather keep it on the DL because of the whole anti thing goin' on."

Before he can even speak, she continued, "Yes there are haters out there. Normal people wish they can do the things _we_ can do, we are gifted my friend, but I gather that you don't feel that way?" Nykee tilted her head at his skeptical mind, she can see that the super solider serum helped him get out of the rut he was in back in the fifties, but it came with a price. Everyone around him that he held so dear to him is buried six feet under, never seen again or living the last years of their lives.

"That must suck, being taken away from the life that you knew and waking up to a new generation of people. The fattest and laziest generation in the world to be exact, must be disappointing to see how crippled humans are nowadays."

"They aren't crippled, ma'am…they are just more advanced-"

"Which leads them to become lazier; _exactly_, my friend and if you call me ma'am one more time I will personally castrate you with my mind." Tapping her temple with a grin on her face, "I rather not separate such a nice pair from a godlike body like yours, but it will be done if necessary." A laugh erupted from her lips as she took a sip of her beverage, "Am I making you blush, captain?"

Steve has never dealt with a woman so **blunt**; she truly was the sister of Stark. He was speechless in her on going rants, finishing his sentences and having monologues for several minutes at a time. The captain can feel people staring at Nykee as she chatted amongst herself plucking off thoughts from his mind.

"Could you not-"

"Read your mind?" she whispered with a shrugged, "Sorry, but I rarely do that for anyone. Ask Tony."

It was her style of living, she couldn't just switch off her telepathy, she could, but she rather not. The human mind was fascinating to her and how people really reacted to certain situations, well she knew the true nature of a human being and they were the most selfish creatures she has ever met.

Nykee tried to make Steve more comfortable as she shoved a few slices of pizza his way; she knew that it was going to take more than pizza to have him not so wary of her. A grin appeared on her lips, "Still think I am for a greater purpose than having small talk with an American hero?" Steve sipped his beverage as he cautiously looked at the woman before him; he knew that it would be stupid to underestimate her even if she was joking around most of the time.

"Afraid so."

Shrugging her shoulders, a sudden burp tumbled out of her lips. Nykee giggled at the sound, "Now that was a loud one…am I offending you, grandpa?"

Steve frowned at Nykee's manners, surely the twenty-first century lost most of their manners not only at the table, but with people. Still, he expected more from a woman of her caliber to actually not do something so childish. Maybe she was more like her brother than he expected. He didn't block his thoughts like she expected, Tony learned after a month to stop her from probing his mind; he would calculate problems in his head.

One thing that Nykee wasn't fond of was math, science she can deal with to an extent, but English is where her heart lies. So, when Tony started doing that trick to get her out of his head, she pouted at how unfair he was being from time to time and that was when she started to form a few technique of entering someone's mind without them aware of what she was doing.

Nykee has gotten pretty good if she said so herself.

Once they were done with their pizza, Nykee stood up from the table and she heard Steve quickly stand up as well. "Do you need any help getting back to home, ma'am?"

A frown was placed on her lips, "Its Nykee, captain."

"Then call me Steve."

Nykee smirked as she gathered her coat in her hands and Steve helped her put it on, "I like how you negotiate, _Steve._ Come on, let's kick this popsicle stand." She can gather the confusion written in his mind as she explained, "It's an expression, no need to actually kick a popsicle stand…like there actually is one." She scoffed at the mere thought of having a popsicle stand.

Steve naturally linked his arm with hers as they walked down the busy streets of Manhattan, "So, you are from the mean streets of Brooklyn, hm?" Before he can confirm her question, she continued, "And you joined the army after becoming their guinea pig for this super soldier serum, traveled the country to promote the good fight, fell in love, best friend died in battle, yada yada and suddenly you are here after being frozen for seventy years or so."

He stayed silent as he recollected every single moment that she pointed out to him, "You can speak now. I promise not to interrupt…" Nykee ran her fingers through her lips as if zipping it up and throwing away the key before giving him a smile.

"You're a strange woman, Nykee."

Nykee shrugged, "I've been called worse. So you livin' with my brother huh? How is that working out for ya?" She chuckled. Tony and Steve were polar opposites and having them living together was something that brought a smile to her face. Even if Steve had his own floor like the rest of the Avengers, still, they had to clash from time to time when they do run into one another. There was no way Tony would not say something when he sees the Star Spangled man.

Steve pursed his lips, "It's…"

"Horrible? Your worst nightmare? You can't lie to me, Steve." She tapped her temple. When they arrived at the tower, Nykee greeted Jarvis as they stepped into the elevator.

"How was your walk Ms. Stark? I see that you didn't come empty handed."

"When have I ever come empty handed, Jarvis?" Nykee grinned.

"Point taken, Miss. Should I inform Mr. Stark that you arrived safely?"

The younger Stark pursed her lips in thought before she shook her head, "Nah, he'll see me eventually. I know his mind is too occupied with how to convince his girlfriend to have sex against the glass window in his bedroom."

Steve looked at the uncensored woman beside him, shaking his head at her blunt nature. Does she get embarrassed over anything? "Nope." She answered. "Are you embarrassed about sex? It's the most natural thing humans do. We are all sex driven mammals, believe it or not, Virgin Mary." Steve opened his mouth to retort back, but he knew that it was futile seeing that she had her mind reading skills on her side.

He was highly convinced that Nykee rarely lost a verbal fight. "Damn straight, Blondie. Why haven't you lost your virginity yet? You are attractive enough to reel in a couple of chicks and your body can be used for bait if needed." Her hands lightly touched his bicep and chest for emphasis, "I mean I would do you if you wanted me to. I may be blind, but I know how to please a man."

"You shouldn't throw yourself at a complete stranger, Nykee. I know you have much more to offer than your body."

Nykee pursed her lips, "Aren't you a buzz kill. I know I have much more to offer, Steve. I like sex, sue me." her fingers tapped along her waistline waiting for the elevator doors to open, once they did, they stepped out together. "Yo! Tony, I brought something back for ya!"

The buzzing in her mind became stronger as she felt Tony walking closer to the living room, a large smile stretched on her face when she heard her brother mutter a few curses under his breath. "I see you met my lovely sister, Reebok…how you found him is incredibly creepy." He murmured the last thing under his breath.

"I can still hear you, genius. While you consider yourself a cursed man for meeting Steve, I find myself being lucky to run into such a _fine_ specimen." Nykee snickered at the bashfulness of the captain as she looped her arm around his.

She can tell that Tony wasn't fond of her being so close or attached to Steve, there were a few ideas floating around in his head that suggested she let go of him this instant. "What are you, my father? Oh wait, pops isn't here anymore, but if he was here, I think he would be pleased, don't you think?" Directing her question at her lovely brother, but her train of thought was destroyed when she felt Bruce enter the room.

"Frankenstein is here! Decided to come out of your lair after flirting excessively with my brother?"

"I wasn't doing that." Bruce blushed as Steve looked puzzled. Nykee just loved how easily these people trusted everything someone said or even speculated it was true; she can see Tony going gay, he was already a drama queen so it wouldn't be too far of a stretch for him to switch teams or even be in the middle.

"I can see why you mess around with them so much. They're fun." Nykee grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, but they're mine. Why don't you teleport yourself back to your room or something?"

"We're not possessions Tony; you can't stick a claim on us."

"Living under my roof, I already consider you my possessions, minions, workers, whatever you want to call it."

"I just call it being an asshole since no one in this room has the balls to say it." Nykee cut in before turning towards her brother, "Side note, I don't _teleport_, but I can break your bones if you really want to insult me…" There was a long pause before Nykee cheerily said, "Who wants a drink?" Tony quickly followed her and the other two glanced at each other thinking on the same lines.

How are they going to survive living with the Stark siblings?

* * *

**I just love writing Nykee, she is one of my favorite characters yet lol I hope you love her as much as I do. Sorry about the long wait, muse was lost and laziness. School started up so hopefully I will be able to keep updating, but more frequently. Next story I will be working on will be my Tony story, so look out for that one.**

**Thank you to all my readers, silent and vocal :)  
**

**Laurafxox** (It's obvious that she is blind, she has a cloth wrapped around her eyes so anyone can see that she can't see. Steve is a gentleman and probably will try to make her as ladylike as possible.)**  
**

**Silver Eyed Slayer** **  
**

**R.J. North** (Thank you so much. I had fun writing the second chapter, it was just too funny and since I am writing a more humorous character it just comes naturally to me and refreshing since most of the characters I create or uptight or keep to themselves. Nykee is more hands on. That is going to happen a lot, Nykee talks to herself way too much, you will see. I hope you like their meeting lol)**  
**

**Arinlianette** (Thank you :) I find Nykee and Tony's relationship really interesting and loving in their own way. Spangles will be getting a lot of crap for his old fashion ways not only from Tony, but from Nykee now.)**  
**

**BreezeInMonochromeNight** (haha I knew you would enjoy the little Spangles nickname that we talked about. Thank you, I tried to be as accurate as possible and it flowed really nicely when I was typing it.)**  
**

**Guest** (Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter)**  
**


End file.
